goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery
Name: Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Directed by: Jay Roach Written by: Mike Myers Produced by: Demi Moore Mike Myers Jennifer Todd Suzanne Todd Executive Producers: Eric McLeod Claire Rudnick Polstein Music by: George S. Clinton Cinematography by: Peter Deming Film Editing by: Debra Neil-Fisher Co-Film Editing by: Dawn Hoggatt Production Design by: Cynthia Charette Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: KC Medien Capella International Eric's Boy Moving Pictures Team Todd Productions (debut and first appearance) Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: May 2, 1997 Length: 90 minutes, 10 seconds Budget: $16.5 million Box Office: $67.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 125 Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (commonly referred as Austin Powers) is a 1997 American spy action comedy film and the first installment of the Austin Powers series. It was directed by Jay Roach and written by Mike Myers, who also starred as both the titular character Austin Powers and main antagonist Dr. Evil, Powers' arch-enemy. The film co-stars Elizabeth Hurley, Robert Wagner, Seth Green and Michael York. The film also includes appearances by Will Ferrell, Mimi Rogers, Carrie Fisher, Tom Arnold, Neil Mullarkey and Burt Bacharach. The film is known for spoofing the James Bond films, amongst other classic movies. The film, which cost US$16.5 million, opened on May 2, 1997, grossing US$53 million from its North American release and over $67 million worldwide. The film later spawned two sequels Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) and Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) with Mike Myers repeatedly mentioning the possibility of a fourth film over the years (as of 2016). Plot In 1967, British spy Austin Powers (Mike Myers) thwarts an assassination attempt by his nemesis Dr. Evil (also played by Mike Myers) in a London nightclub. Dr. Evil escapes in a space rocket disguised as a Big Boy statue, and cryogenically freezes himself. Powers volunteers to be placed into cryostasis in case Dr. Evil returns in the future. Thirty years later, in 1997, Dr. Evil returns to discover his henchman Number 2 (Robert Wagner) has developed Virtucon, the legitimate front of Evil's empire, into a multibillion-dollar enterprise. Uninterested by genuine business, Dr. Evil conspires to steal nuclear weapons and hold the world hostage for $100 billion. Evil also learns that during his absence his associates have artificially created his son, Scott Evil (Seth Green), using his frozen semen. Now a Generation X teenager, Scott is resentful of his father’s absence, and resists Dr. Evil's attempts to get closer to him. Having learned of Dr. Evil's return, the British Ministry of Defence unfreezes Powers, acclimatizing him to the 1990s with the help of agent Vanessa Kensington (Elizabeth Hurley), the daughter of his sidekick in the 1960s, Mrs. Kensington (Mimi Rogers). Posing as a married couple, Powers and Kensington track Number 2 to Las Vegas and meet his Italian secretary, Alotta Fagina (Fabiana Udenio). Later, Powers infiltrates Fagina's penthouse suite for reconnaissance and discovers plans for Dr. Evil's "Project Vulcan", which involves drilling a nuclear warhead into the Earth's molten core and triggering volcanic eruptions worldwide. Fagina discovers Powers in her suite and seduces him into revealing his true identity. Learning that Powers is back, Dr. Evil and his entourage conspire to defeat the spy by creating a series of fembots; beautiful female androids equipped with automatic guns concealed in their breasts. Powers and Kensington attempt to infiltrate the Virtucon headquarters, but are soon apprehended by Dr. Evil's henchman, Random Task (Joe Son). Meanwhile, the United Nations concede to the demands of Dr. Evil, who decides to proceed with Project Vulcan regardless. Powers and Kensington are placed in a death trap by Dr. Evil, but the pair easily escape and Kensington is sent for help. While searching for Dr. Evil, Powers is confronted by the fembots, who he defeats by performing a striptease. Led by Kensington, British forces raid the underground lair, while Powers finds the doomsday device and deactivates it. Powers confronts Dr. Evil, but Fagina arrives holding Kensington hostage. They are interrupted by Number 2, who attempts to betray Dr. Evil by making a deal with Powers. Dr. Evil uses a trap door to eliminate Number 2, then activates the base’s self-destruct mechanism and escapes. Powers and Kensington escape just as the lair is destroyed in a nuclear explosion. Powers and Kensington are later married, and during their honeymoon Powers is attacked by Random Task. Powers subdues the assassin using a penis pump, allowing Kensington to knock him out using a bottle of champagne. Afterwards, the couple adjourn to their balcony. Among the stars, Powers spots the cryogenic chamber of Dr. Evil, who vows revenge on Powers. Voice Cast ▪ Mike Myers as Austin Powers/Dr. Evil ▪ Elizabeth Hurley as Vanessa Kensington ▪ Robert Wagner as Number 2 ▪ Seth Green as Scott Evil ▪ Mindy Sterling as Frau Farbissina ▪ Michael York as Basil Exposition ▪ Fabiana Udenio as Alotta Fagina ▪ Will Ferrell as Mustafa ▪ Mimi Rogers as Mrs. Kensington ▪ Joe Son as Random Task ▪ Paul Dillon as Paddy O'Brien ▪ Charles Napier as Commander Gilmour ▪ Elya Baskin as General Borschevsky ▪ Clint Howard as Johnson Ritter ▪ Tom Arnold as Texan ▪ Carrie Fisher as Therapist ▪ Larry Thomas as Casino Dealer ▪ Burt Bacharach as Himself ▪ Michael McDonald as Henchman ▪ Cindy Margolis as Fembot Media Release *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery''; video tape and DVD released Wednesday, October 22, 1997. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Widescreen/''Full Open Matte'') DVD Main Menu (Groovy Edition) *Play Movie *Groovy Scenes #Prologue/Main Titles #Dr. Evil Escapes #Big Boy Descends #A Hero is Unthawed #Danger is My Middle Name #Dr. Evil's Million Dollar Plan #Austin's Groovy Jumbo Jet #Scott Evil #"Viva Las Vegas, Baby!" #Living Dangerously #Bathroom Break #Dr. Evil's Ultimatum #A Mother Daughter Talk #Austin and Vanessa Hit the Town #Austin Discovers Project Vulcan #Fembots #British Makeshift Headquarters #Group Therapy #Austin Catches Up to the 90's #Welcome to Virtucon #An Overly Elaborate Death? #Austin vs. the Fembots #The Final Showdown *Extra Stuff **Deleted Scenes **Bloopers **Behind the Scenes **Commentary with Mike Myers and Jay Roach *Language Selection **Spoken Languages: English and French **Subtitled Languages: English, French and Spanish Previews *Never Been Kissed Trailer (In Theaters April 1999) *Firestorm Trailer (In Theaters January 1998) *20 Dates Trailer (In Theaters February 1999) Quotes *I definitely wanted to see here: Quotes. Credits * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery/Credits Language Dubs * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery/Language Dubs Other Languages * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery/Other Languages Category:1997 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s